


Day 9: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, HunHan - Freeform, I don't care if hunhan will never happen I still ship it, Letters, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: To: Lu HanHey, this is Sehun. I guess we’re pen pals now for Christmas?Or...Where Sehun and Luhan end up being Christmas pen pals and Luhan is much more excited about the idea than Sehun. But there's something about the cheerful man working at a bakery that draws Sehun in.





	Day 9: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hunhan still sails in our hearts, my friends. Only if we believe! :P
> 
> My finals start tomorrow so this is way shorter than I was planning, sorry!

_December 2, 2018_

_To: Lu Han_

_Hey, this is Sehun. I guess we’re pen pals now for Christmas? I don’t think I’ve sent a handwritten letter since I was a kid… Anyways, I guess I’m 24 and live here in Seoul. My best friends are idiots and that’s all I’ve got I guess. My boss at the office is making me do this because apparently, I don’t have enough Christmas spirit Whatever that means. Ho ho ho._

_From: Oh Sehun_

 

December 5, 2018

To: Sehun

Hello Sehun! :) I just signed up for this because my one friends (not an idiot, he’s very smart!) thinks I’m lonely. I’m really not… I live in Seoul too- I moved from China about three years ago. It’s been okay, but this is my first Christmas that my parents aren’t coming over. Oh yeah, and I’m 28 and work at a bakery too! I’m actually the owner, I should send you a cupcake sometime. I’ve heard they’re very good! :P

Which company do you work at? I don’t know what else to talk about over letter! The clothes store next to us hung up all these pretty candy canes in the window, that’s the most exciting Christmas thing I can think of now…

From: Lu Han

 

_December 7, 2018_

_To: Lu Han_

_I’m an accountant. Not very exciting. I’m not too big of a fan of cupcakes. Sweet food doesn’t do it for me. But what bakery do you work at? I like gingerbread stuff. There’s a lot of holly that my friend Jongin hung around the office. I’m convinced it’s all mistletoe, so he can catch his crush in the door._

_From: Oh Sehun_

December 9, 2018

To: Sehun

Oh that’s sad that you don’t like sweets! I love them with all my heart, hence the bakery, but we do make very yummy gingerbread cookies. You might like the berry cheesecake we make in summer too, it’s tart and not really sweet. The bakery’s named Taste of LuLu after yours truly :D

And tell your friend to go for it! That sounds like an adorable idea! What’s the best Christmas toy you got as a child? Mine was a collection of nerf guns that I shot my friend in the face with. He was not pleased… And your favorite Christmas cookie! And favorite Christmas theme, that’s a fun one!

P.S. I may or may not be asking my friend Minseok about what to write and ask about… I’ve got no ideas… Good luck to your friend on getting his person!

From: Lu Han

 

_December 12, 2018_

_To: Lu Han_

_I got an art set once. That was fun. I like the gingerbread men that have cute outfits, they make me happy. And old time Christmas stuff. The bright colors today are too commercial. What kind of Christmas gift do you want but never got?_

_Oh and P.S. Jongin got a date with the boy he has a crush on. It was mistletoe._

_From: Sehun_

 

December 19, 2018  
To Hunnie:

Sorry it took me so long to respond, Minseok accidently grabbed your letter when he sorted through it and left it in his room with all the bills… And I definitely agree about the bright colors, it’s so processed and loses all feeling (my favorite is candy themed in case you were wondering). Hmmm… I always wanted a kitten when I was little. But our apartment doesn’t allow pets, so I just visit the shelter a lot. Maybe ice skating? My dad told me it’s too dangerous when I was little. I am not a graceful man.

I wasn’t prepared for you to be the one asking questions! Haha! (I don’t know how to write I was laughing without it sounding strange…) What about you? There has to be something you want!

And thanks for talking to me, as much as I don’t want to admit, it’s felt really nice talking to you. I don’t know if my next letter will reach you by Christmas, so have a Merry Christmas! Spend it with friends, family, whoever you want :)  


P.S. I’m just going to call you Hunnie, it’s way cuter!

P.P.S. Yay! My ship is sailing!

From: Lu Han

 

Sehun stood outside of the bakery Luhan said he worked at, the warm lights from inside causing the crystalline snow to glitter under the streetlights. He wanted to sit at the bench, but it was covered in a thick layer of wet snow. Sehun took to shifting back and forth between his feet as he anxiously waited for the bakery to close.

In his hands was a tightly wrapped box that he didn’t dare set down for a single moment on the cold ground. He couldn’t risk it getting wet or dirty. On top of its lid was the letter that he never even put into the mailbox. Jongin warned him how backed up the post offices were during the week before Christmas; Sehun didn’t even try to send it.

He checked his watch again for the time. It was a little past 10 PM on December 24. Why they were open on Christmas Eve was beyond Sehun. When he checked the website for Taste of LuLu, it said they closed right at ten, but wouldn’t be open tomorrow. Luhan should be coming out sometime soon once they finished closing. Sehun hoped so, at least. The cold December wind was biting into his exposed skin around his neck. A shiver went through his body.

A small man, shorter than what Sehun was expecting, finally came out all bundled up in a fleece lined coat. But Sehun would recognize those doe eyes anywhere (he may or may not have stalked him a bit on Instagram- minor details). Luhan finally turned back around from locking the front door. They made eye contact for a short second and Luhan gave a polite smile before continuing on his way.

Oh, right. Luhan didn’t know what he looked like.

“Hey! Wait!”

Luhan stopped in his tracks and looked back. He glanced around to try and see if this man was talking to him or someone else. The only other person was on the other side of the road and just entered a 7/11. His finger covered in thick white gloves pointed at himself.

“Luhan, right?” Sehun asked as he walked up, clutching the box to his chest.

“Yes… and you are?” Luhan took a step back, eyes trying to find if there were any other shops open he could run into if need be.

“Here.”

The box Sehun was holding was shoved into Luhan’s hands. Too surprised to do much else, Luhan took the box from this man, who he would admit was very attractive and definitely his type, but strange all the same. He looked down and slid the envelope off the top first. When it was flipped over, he saw that it was addressed to him and his address. But when he saw who it was from, he lost any fears he originally carried.

“Sehun?”

Sehun straightened up at his name. His cheeks were red from the cold, nothing else. “Yeah?” he asked instinctively.

“Oh my God! Sehun!” Luhan cried out, suddenly throwing his arms around Sehun in a giant hug.

Not being one for physical contact, Sehun stiffened at the close proximity. But Luhan seemed to be the type to thrive on it; maybe he could deal with it for his sake. The shorter man pulled away and realized that in his excitement of meeting his pen pal, the box had been crushed slightly between them.

Luhan bit his lips as he delicately unwound the ribbon to take the lid off. Sehun didn’t seem too upset about the box, so it must not have been something breakable. He handed the unopened letter to Sehun to hold and maneuvered the lid to the same hand balancing the box. A little gasp escaped his lips as his fingers trailed over the soft fur of a stuffed kitten.

It had the markings of a Siamese with a long tail that flopped when Luhan picked it up. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. Sehun did care. Luhan knew that from all the letters and as standoffish as his writing seemed, it still held familiarity to it. One of his old friends in China was the same way. But this was such a trivial thing he mentioned, not something that he expected to be remembered.

“I hope you like it…” Sehun mumbled. His voice was obscured by the scarf covering half of his face. Luhan beamed and went in for a second hug. The kitty was held in his hands like a real animal that he didn’t want to hurt. “Oh, and there should be one more thing.”

Luhan checked the box but found it to be empty. “There’s nothing in here? Unless it’s obvious and I’m blind,” he joked. Sehun looked distressed but tried to play it off. But Luhan could see the slight moment of panic, the taller man not so subtlety biting his lip.

“I must have forgot it at home then. Don’t worry about it.”

As Sehun was speaking, Luhan saw a second dark blue envelope sticking out of the snow. It must have fallen out in his excitement over the stuffed animal. He reached down and plucked it between two fingers, shaking it in front of Sehun when he wouldn’t stop staring with worry at the empty box.

“I dropped it. This is it, right?” Obvious relief passed over Sehun’s face at the sight of it. He nodded. “What is it?” Luhan asked more to himself as he tore open the seal. In it were two tickets confirming a reservation for the outdoor ice skating rink on Main Street. “How’d you get these? I thought you had to reserve at least two weeks in advance for it during Christmas… It’s always so busy…”

Sehun shrugged. “I have some connections. They pulled strings and got us in for tonight. That is… if you want to go with me?”

Luhan stood on his tiptoes and pecked Sehun on the cheek. “It would make my Christmas if we did.”


End file.
